Carbon dioxide (CO2) and other greenhouse gas (GHG) emitted from industrial plants, e.g., fossil fuelled electrical power generating plants, cement production plants and ore processing plants, have been identified as a major cause of global climate change. Consequently, it is very desirable to reduce and manage GHGs emission from these and other sources.